This invention relates to shock absorbing pads and more particularly to such pads with struts disposed between spaced-apart platforms.
Shock absorbing pads may be formed from elastomers, foamed material or platforms or plates spaced apart by struts or webs. The latter have the characteristic of being soft, that is, large deflections with light loads, as load is first applied and becoming harder, that is, small deflections under heavy loads, as load is continually applied. When it is desirable to produce a pad that is very soft when initially loaded and then becomes hard and is designed to absorb heavy loads there is a tendency for the platforms to rotate with respect to each other under high loads.